The present invention relates generally to communication devices, and, in particular, to a laser driven optical communication apparatus for permitting verbally impaired or disabled individuals having limited physical mobility to communicate with others. The concepts of the present invention may also be used to replace a pointer otherwise used to draw attention to portions of an image projected on a display screen by permitting continuous laser drawn images to persist in superimposition upon the projected display.
Over the years a number of prior art apparata have attempted to address the hardship verbally disabled individuals endure in communicating with others, particularly where the verbally disabled individual suffers from physical immobility which precludes the use of paper and pen to communicate. One prior art communication device comprises an adjustable head pointer consisting of an aluminum wand which is removably attached to an individual's head through the use of head and chin straps such that an individual by moving one's head may point to objects and, for example, may sequentially point to letters of the alphabet printed upon a chart spelling out words towards communicating with others. Another prior art device incorporates a light pointer worn upon an individual's head, or placed at the end of a headstick or wand, wherein movement of the head would direct the light to illuminate the object desired or, potentially, select letters which in combination spelled words towards communicating with others. Unfortunately, however, many of such prior art communication devices have experienced drawbacks which restrict their use to individuals who possess considerable ability to move their head or limbs. Moreover the weight of such prior devices and the need for wide degrees of movement often preclude use of such prior art devices. In addition, the ability to form words and sentences to communicate may be cumbersome due to the need to point to each individual letter appearing on a chart with a wand or light pointer. In particular, conventional prior art light pointers utilize incandescent lamps which produce a broad beam of light thus necessitating that printed indicia be spaced widely apart in order to permit the accurate selection of the desired indicia.
Pointer devices have further been utilized by speakers addressing groups of individuals in conference hall or auditorium settings. One particular prior art device comprises a handheld laser light generator which may be used to draw attention to a particular aspect of a display projected upon an auditorium screen. It is noted however that such a laser pointer generates a particularly focused beam of light which appears merely as a dot upon the screen. As the laser pointer is moved, the projected dot moves in a corresponding motion thus limiting the speaker's use of the prior art device to the relatively simple function of pointing to a single position at any one time.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a laser driven optical communication apparatus which incorporates a laser for producing a coherent beam of light which may be used by individuals having very limited degrees of movement of the head or limbs to communicate with others.
It is additionally an object of the present invention to provide a laser driven optical communication apparatus which permits a nonverbal individual with limited physical mobility to communicate with others by "writing" with a beam of laser light.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a laser driven optical communication apparatus which incorporates a video cassette recorder for recording the individual's communications towards simultaneous or future viewing.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a laser driven optical communication apparatus which permits verbally impaired individuals having limited physical mobility to operate a device utilizing a keyboard input apparatus having incorporated therein laser sensors.
Another object of the present invention is to permit several individuals to communicate with each other on the same screen.
It is an additional object of the present invention to permit speakers to generate substantially continuous images superimposed upon images projected upon a display screen.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specifications and drawings.